Aven Prime
"A world wild and fragile, vibrant and untamed. Habitat 7. It's a placed ruled by the brutal struggle for survival, and the callous and uncaring whim of the fal'Cie. There is no such thing as mercy...only a never-ending string of trials that weed out the weak, and leave only the strong" Ecological Threshold Prior To Cocoon's Fall The Ecological Threshold of Habitat 7 Was Much Like Earth However Cocoon's Biome Was Absorbed By Habitat 7's Biome Boosting Habitat 7's Ecological Threshold Causing The Planet To Develop A Vast Plant And Animal Life That Far Exceeds Anything That Ever Existed On Earth Renaming To "Aven" Prime The Goddess Aven Is The Patron Goddess of The Farseers Aven Is The Goddess of Creation It Is Believed By The Farseers That Aven Created The Great Tree of Possibilities And That She Is An All Knowing Loving Goddess Knowing Every Molecule In The Great Tree The Farseers Have Rediscovered The Art And Are Currently Building Stargates Throughout The Heleus Cluster They Have Already Built Several Stargates That Link Back To Earth And Several Other Locations In The Milky Way The Farseers Are Currently Building An Intercontinental Freeway That Will Connect All The Villages To The Capitol City of Insomnia This Freeway Already Has 8 Stargate Interchanges Leading To Various Planets In The Milky Way One of Those Planets Being Earth L'Cie Freeway The L'Cie Freeway Is An Unregulated Intergalactic Public Highway Used By The Aven Farseers For Transgalactic Travel Via Stargate-Interchanges Farseers Pride Themselves On Having Unregulated Transportation Since Everyone Owns A Means of Production Everyone Builds Their Own Vehicles Most Vehicle Factories Are Privately Owned Workers Are Hired Mostly To Work The Computers Usually One or Two Workers Is All It Takes To Manage The Geobays Car Platforms Are Assembled From Pre-Fab 3D Models Using Nanites Free Market Anyone Can Buy or Sell Anything In Farseer Society Many Private Merchants Have Taken To Selling Goods On The Freeway To Make A Living Farseers Maintain Their Status As Neotribal For National Security Reasons And Currently Someone Is Trying To Siege Control of Their Free Market This Has Caused Tomahna To Erupt Into A Free Fire Zone As The Aven Expedition Are In Brutal Combat With The Marine Expeditionary Units Whom of Which Are Committing Human Rights Violations As Usual Aven Expedition Vs Marine Expeditionary Units The Aven Expedition Uses Omni Tools And Power Armor To Stagger The Enemy Into Collapse With Consistent 24/7 Non-Stop Combat With No Recovery Time Using The Video Game America's Army They've Managed To Account For Every Possible Cowardly Tactic The Marine Expeditionary Units Might Use Right Now The Marines Are Being Censored In Their Own Fake News And The Aven Expedition Is Marching Across Entire States In The Second Rebellion They've Already Reclaimed District 13 And Have Wiped Out The Remaining Royal Family At The Capitol And Are Currently Occupying District 13 In Defense of Neotribalism And Global Autonomy They Are Waiting For ISIS 2 In The Fake News To Finish Off The Rest of The JSF Where American Nationalists Will Be Labeled As "Terrorists" And They Can Finish Off Their Nationalism Once And For All American Nationalism Is Autonomy No One Is Gonna Fight For A Legal System That Only Benefits Minorities